The Soul of Hogwarts
by Jewel Queen
Summary: title may change My take on the true version of Hogwarts' history and just how she came about. Add a little Drarry in and Snape's snarky-ness, and you have the perfect blend of mystery and romance as well as dusty, old history.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Soul of Hogwarts

Warning: T for slight language, action and adult content; contains slash; my attempt at a mystery.

Disclaimer: presented in HP world, everything else is all MINE!!!

Courage an' Brav'ry,  
Through thick and thin,  
Honorable reputation,  
We are Griffin!

*

_Far from his home, a cozy and lazy town of Slih'in, a man dressed in the best black robes of the day walked around Gri'Dore. A curious man of no more than 23 aged with long auburn hair, shorter, though, than the hair of the brave men of Gri'Dore and far cleaner as well. He was lean, fairly muscled, an oddity amongst the men here, standing with posture raised to full height at all times for a full 5ft and 10.5 inches. Even women of Gri'Dore had a higher standing than the stranger. He was caught by the many eyes, however, for many another reasons._

_He strode around with an air that even the King of Gri'Dore, the tallest and strongest of all, could not perfect. There was too much grace alive in the tiny man's footsteps to match as these giants. His eyes were a smoky hue an undetermined colour; some say blue, others gray, more yet cry silver, but the elders hark that 'tis white. And framed, these colours, were by an array of lashes tinted red that none, even Old Withers, had not recalled in memory. He had high cheeks, a light, pointed chin, and a thin nose curved to agonizing perfection. His face was a light tan, blinding white to Gri'Dore, of which colour flocked to his face, yet no freckles accompanied his skin. His mouth was such a full cherry, contrast between his skin, some claimed the man a vampire who took the blood and hearts of young maidens by a single look and kept them in his lips. But most importantly, he carried a piece of tree around and feather of a white fowl and scratched his feather upon it in hasty motions. Old Withers, however, could not tell if his notions were of Good or Evil._

_So the King of Gri'Dore, Ala'Axys Gri'Dore, (all Kings and wives of Kings of Gri'Dore taking on the last name of their province) walked up to the curious-looking man and placed a rough hand on his shoulder. Effectively stopping him from all movement in a vice-grip. The man looked up with an irate gaze, but quickly blanched with fear at the realization of the nearly 3 feet difference between them._

_"What is your purpose, strange being? Whatfore do thee make with tree and bird?" Ala'Axys grunted, his village behind him._

_"I be Kalzaiz Slih'in, Lord of Slih'in palace." A gasp erupted from the dim-witted crowd. "Unhand me, great Wareserf."_

_Ala'Axys scowled at the refrence to the most hated creature of the lands, the Wareserf literally meaning 'slave to dark'. Wareserfs stole the breath from people in their sleep and used the energy to reproduce, stealing primarily from babies but only able to feed during full moons. "How dare ye! A Lord speaketh to another with malice!"_

_"Thee can barely comprehend what ye say! Therefore no better than a Wareserf, ye are. Unhand me." Kalzaiz snapped, his eyes swirling in displeasure._

_"What unnatural things do ye to tree and bird, speak and I shall free." Ala'Axys replied, his booming voice threateningly calm._

_"'Tis not unnatural things in Slih'in, all there read and write." Kalzaiz told him peacefully, feeling the man un-tense his grasp._

_"What is this 'read' and this 'write'. Teach us, and live in splendor."_

_Kalzaiz scoffed. "I am Lord."_

_"But you are weakling." Ala'Axys smirked as a spear poked Kalzaiz's back. "Teach us and live in splendor, with the finest breeders and wenches around to sustain your needs. Or die a bloody death." Kalzaiz growled at the man with the spear behind him but paused to think over his chances. A gleam shone through his coloured eyes, perchance this was the time for his dream._

_"On one condition, my Lord." He bowed and a smile grew on Ala'Axys' face until he laughed in his large voice encouraging everyone else to do so._

_Kalzaiz Slih'in smirked as he pursed his lips and sipped his red wine. The fool, Ala'Axys, allowed him to build his great school. He thought that it was so he could 'teach' them better. Kalzaiz almost laughed out loud at the preposterous notion. He wanted Hogwarts, the school, for his own claim at land. Times were changing and the little town of Slih'in would become a great nation someday._

_Kalzaiz lowered his legs from their propped place on his desk. He had a son, a beautiful heir that was just like him in every way. And the wife he chose, Rikkia Raivvn, was a fair maiden with her wits intact unlike the rest of the bunch here. He sighed deeply, he could grow to love her if he hadn't already. Standing up, he walked over to his window in his office and stroked the wall besides it fondly. Hogwarts wasn't only for him, he had created the largest library in the world to suit his wife's never-ceasing needs, as well as his own. His smile faded to a frown. His son, Salzaiz, was a bit too much like him; soon, the boy would be open to a dangerous world of magic just like his father._

_"Papa, Papa!" Salzaiz rushed in with tears streaming down his face. He ran into his father's arms and sobbed, breaking Kalzaiz's reverie._

_"What is it, son? What has happened?" His six-year old wiped his face and tried to maintain a stoic face, a survival tactic he would surely need later on in life, but only further broke Kalzaiz's heart._

_"M..M..Ma! Someone, a Wareserf, stole her breath!" Kalzaiz hugged his child close to him and made shushing noises as he rocked him. A tear escaped his own closed eyes, although he knew this day would come. He pulled back and looked deep into his son's eyes. Beautiful silver eyes, a mix of his and his mother's that changed from silver to white and in between with a hint of blue. Kalzaiz smoothed Salzaiz's hair, a red-black colour, another mix. He held back a sob. Times indeed were changing, much too rapidly for his taste._

_"There's no such thing as Wareserfs, you know that. Now, Son, my heir, Salzaiz. You must return home to Slih'in, to grandma the way that I just showed you the last time. Remember?" Salzaiz nodded his head. "Good, good. I want you to live there, hide away for 10 years or so. And then come back here with people like us. You know who we are, right Son?"_

_"We're witches and wizards, Papa. That's what we are, except Mama. Dad, what about Ma?" Kalzaiz blinked through tears at his son._

_"Go on now, Salzaiz. You have to go." Salzaiz ran over to the fireplace and grabbed the white powdery substance in the small, overlooked, green jar. He fisted it in his hand and was about to throw it down, but speared a sorrowful look at his father._

_"Will I see you again, Papa?" He whispered. Another tear left Kalzaiz's eyes and his shoulder's started to quake when he looked back._

_"I love you, my Salazar." Kalzaiz replied, using his son's nickname, watching his son drop the powder in shock and disappear in a flash. Before he could collapse in a mourning heap, he forced himself to get up from off his knees and rush to Rikkia's side in her bedroom._

_She lay, in a bloody heap, on her blue floor that matched her now faded-dull eyes. "Rikkia!" Kalzaiz cried, falling to her side and grasping her hand as he sobbed._

_"Kal.."She muttered weakly, coughing soon after. "Kal, where is Salazar?"_

_"I sent him to my mother, Rikkia. Who did this to you?"_

_"Ala...Axys betrayed u..us." She whispered. "He made certain...Nigia would not live to be...born." He chocked back a whimper at the loss of his only daughter-to-be._

_"And Hegor?" He breathed, dreading the answer. She rolled her head to look at the silent room attached to hers. "No. No, no, no!" His body shook with the buildup of his unshed tears._

_"Kal.." Rikkia spoke sweetly. "Kal, it's my turn."_

_"No!" Kalzaiz buried his head in her flowing black locks. "No! You can't leave me yet; my son..Sal..we need you still." She kissed his forehead softly with effort._

_"Let me go, my Snake."_

_"Let me be selfish, my Raven. Just this once, please!" He sobbed. "I love you."_

_Rikkia's eyes softened. "And I, you..." Suddenly she gasped and started to choke, wheezing. "K..Kal.." Kalzaiz leaned back, slowly letting her go, lingering when he reached her hand. He locked gazes with her, and she smiled one last time. Her hand fell and hit the floor the same time her heart stopped. The lengthy moment between then and the arrival of Ala'Axys was filled with pregnant silence._

"HARRY POTTER!!!" Harry jumped at the sudden intrusion of his name. Fear rippled through him as he realized that Snape had just caught him his new and already re-read book in his class, not paying any attention to the over-flowing cauldron next to him.

"Um...hello, sir?" He spoke weakly, hiding behind his large volume of text and ignoring the snickers.

"Yes, yes, finally decided to join our class again, Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired in his usual drawl of boredom. "That will be 30 points from Gryffindor." Harry didn't even protest; he should have known that if, for once, he was making a decent potion, reading a book that he knew he would get absorbed into was not a good idea during the cooling process. Which he forgot to start, so eager he was to continue reading.

"If that is all, Professor..."

"Not quite at all. I, for one, am highly interested in the book, never mind that it is indeed a book, that you have so impressively gotten absorbed into." Harry blushed and quickly put the book behind his back, shaking his head.

"Oh, no, sir. You wouldn't want to read this, it's quite boring and dull and....well, you just wouldn't like this kind of stuff, sir." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have you know Potter, in case you didn't realize, I can be the most boring person you've ever met. And if the novel is as boring as you claim, wouldn't you have fallen asleep by now?" Draco Malfoy sniggered then, particularly loud, and Harry glared at him giving Snape a chance to reach for his book. Due to his sharp reflexes and great need to keep his precious item away from his most hated person in the room, Harry latched onto it for dear life before Snape could completely retrieve it. "Let go, Potter!" Snape growled.

"I can't, sir." Harry sneered back.

"Oh, for Merlin's beard!" Snape cried, releasing the book to get his wand and 'accio' it to him. Unfortunately for him, Harry was resistant to that as well and eventually the book flew into and hit Snape's face. Rubbing it forcefully while glaring at Potter, Severus opened the book. "Now, let us see why Potter was so defensive about this book." He flipped to the page that Harry was at. "Ahem." He coughed, preparing himself.

_"Let me be selfish, my Raven. Just this once, please!" He sobbed. "I love you."_ Snape spoke, sneering his way through it and ruining the story image for Harry whom blushed and sank into his seat.

_Rikkia's eyes softened. "And I, you..." Suddenly she gasped and started to choke, wheezing. "K..Kal.." Kalzaiz leaned back, slowly letting her go, lingering when he reached her hand. He locked gazes with her, and she smiled one last time. Her hand fell and hit the floor the same time her heart stopped. The lengthy moment between then and the arrival of Ala'Axys was filled with pregnant silence._

_But then the door burst open, regardless of Kalzaiz's solemn mood, revealing Ala'Axys and a few of his guards. "Did you do this to my Raven?" Kalzaiz spoke hoarse._

_Ala'Axys laughed. "Why would you think I did such a crime, after all that you have done for us? Nay, it must have been some lone Wareserfs."_

Harry sank lower and groaned. Soon would come the prophecy and then on the next page...

_"How could you? My son, my daughter, my wife?" Kalzaiz slowly stood up, his back to the group. Ala'Axys motioned for his guards to raise their weapons._

_"Delusion from the death of your loved ones, it gets to the best of us, Kal..."_

_"Don't you call me 'Kal'!" Kalzaiz shrieked, his eyes glowing white. "From now on, this day forth, a curse upon you and your descendents: Barren your fields will be, fertile your females be, from riches to rags you will live in poverty!"_

_"A sorcerer?" Ala'Axys shouted. "Shoot him, kill him! Burn him on a stake!"_

_"Two wholes my heir will be, but half and half in destiny, until whole once again, take revenge upon this lan'!"_

And lower he sank, only one paragraph left...

_Kalzaiz's whole body started to glow white as he was lifted up into the air, impervious to all weaponry. There was not a scratch on his skin. The wind started to blow around, picking up speed and sound and strength. Soon, even Ala'Axys struggled to remain upright on the floor. Suddenly, Kalzaiz burst; half of his soul blending with his beloved school, half following his beloved dead, half entering his son's core and the rest drifting away without a destination._ Snape turned the page, glaring moderately at the ever-shrinking Potter before looking down and gasping. Harry groaned and blushed further. After a very long time, or not, Snape regained his senses.

"Potter." He barked. "You will stay with me after class and we will discuss this.........picture. 75 points and a detention tonight at 8 afterwards." Harry moaned as he straightened himself up, slamming his head on his desk.

"Good job, Potter. You've provided us with a lot of entertainment today, and we didn't even have to touch those filthy friends of yours." Draco smirked, gathering his supplies. "Ta-ta now, Potter, I have people to see and you to talk about." He slammed right into Professor Snape, but managed to stay upright even in his gaping shock.

"I can assure you, Draco Malfoy, that you do have to see me as well and that we will be talking quite a lot about Potter. But that will not be all, you can accompany Potter on his journey here at 8." Severus smirked at his dumb-founded expression.

"But...but, I didn't do anything!" He complained, returning to his seat angrily.

"You didn't have to, ferret, you just had to be there." Ronald sneered at him before giving Harry a sympathetic pat on the back. "We'll see you later mate."

"I'll give you a copy of my notes, Harry, just don't do anything more to get into trouble!" Hermione called. "Merlin knows we run out of points fast enough."

"How come I don't get any..." Ron's voice could still be heard until Snape closed the door and placed advanced silencing charms on it. Draco Malfoy picked up his head at the significance and sat up straighter, Harry Potter on the far side merely glanced up gloomily.

"Can I get my book back, Professor, please?" Snape didn't spare him a glare.

"Listen to me first, Po...Harry." Snape replied, stunning Harry into attentiveness. "It is essential that you listen extremely carefully to me. Our lives could depend on it." Harry and Draco shared a look. "Now that you understand the seriousness of the situation, let me begin.

"A long time ago, what was recorded in your book, Pot...Harry, actually happened. During our Founders time, Salazar or Salzaiz did come back to Hogwarts and restored her to her glory now. But there was no one else, no Helga, no Rowena, no Godric."

"Then how did we get the four houses?" Harry asked, unused still to how Snape was treating them, more specifically him.

"Listen." Snape hissed, narrowing his eyes and Harry relaxed some. He knew that Snape. "Anyways, before I was interrupted, Salzaiz created the four houses based upon the major characteristics he saw in the young witches and wizards he gathered. Bravery, courage, loyalty, cunning, artistic-ness, and so on. He created three houses: Gryffindor for those brave and rash and that reminded him of the men in Gri'Dore, Ravenclaw for those that were cunning and great at art and reminded him of his mother, and Hufflepuff for those loyal and quiet and those that made him think of his younger brother.

"In a tribute to his father, Kalzaiz, he took the leftovers, combined them with what he considered the greatest of all characteristics to make the final house. The greatest house of all: Slytherin. There was a spell he used, actually..."

"_A feather of Raven, a claw of Griffin, a heart of Badger, Heir of Slytherin! Wit sharp like Claw, courage from Gri'Dore, leal-ity in a Puff, are Snakes Forevermore_." Harry chorused. He shook his head clear and looked back at the two confused Slytherins in his midst. "What? Oh...I spoke in parsletongue again, didn't I?"

"Yes, but never mind that. Since I can not use Veriterserum on minors like yourself, I would much prefer it if you spoke the truth even to the point of uncomfortability." As he spoke, Snape looked directly at Harry. "Do you understand?" The boys nodded. Snape smirked. "Good. Now, Mr. Potter, would you by chance happen to be talented musically?"

"Er, I suppose." Harry shrugged.

"How about artisticaly?" Snape continued.

Harry blushed, not too happy with where this was going. "Um...well, yes..." Snape opened his book to the fingered page, revealing the drawn picture pasted in by Harry to Draco. The young Malfoy immediately flushed and slowly reached to take the book away from Severus. He stroked the oil-painted crafted and let out a shaky sigh from the beauty of it. It was a drawing of two men in passionate heat; two halves becoming wholes with striking resemblance to the two young men sitting in the room now.

"Is...Is this...?" Draco breathed, tearing his eyes away to look at Harry. He flushed and nodded, looking down. ⌠Professor, what do you gain from showing me this as well as questioning Potter?"

"I will gain nothing but contentment and peace, if my assumptions prove true, and that is more that what I can ask for these days and times. Now, Draco, how well would you say you are at painting?"

"I believe myself to be quite talented in that area, why?" Severus looked thoughtful for a long while.

"Hmm, you may be dismissed." He said absent-mindedly. Both of the boys stood up as one, but Harry hesitated before leaving.

"Professor, how long will our detention be?" He asked curiously.

"Mm? Oh, yes, never mind about that. It was only used as a cover-up, for appearances' sake." Harry nodded and left. Draco was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

"He doesn't understand it all; he's fitted the pieces together nicely, but he lacks certain information." Draco said mysteriously, joining Harry's side and walking with him civilly.

"Are you asking me if we should tell him?" Harry spoke.

"Am I?" Draco teased. Harry smiled and, laughing, gently pushed him.

"Oh, Salzaiz, you were always one for riddles."

*

Noble like the Eagle,  
Strong like an Ox,  
Great like the Dragon,  
Evil as a Fox


	2. Chapter 2

_It's longer than the first chap, yay!!! I just had to get this one out, but otherwise, I'm still mainly working on The Strength of Blood. FYI The 4 asterics means that it gets a little naughty, not much though. _

Smart and Cognitive,  
Learned in Art,  
Appreciate Beauty,  
Ravens hark!

Draco smirked at his comment. "At least I can make sense when I'm vague, unlike you."

"Hush now, let us be serious." Harry continued, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Oh, yes, I do like it when you get all _serious_," Draco pulled Harry closer to him by his red and gold tie, speaking in an imitation-parsletongue that the two had developed centuries ago. It contained the same hissing quality although the words could be understood by the average human. "It makes fore-play _so. Much. More. Fun_." He closed his eyes and leaned forward sensually, only to have a small bout of wind meet his lips as Harry reluctantly pulled away with a small flush.

"Damn it. I hardly have a clue as to why our souls always return to earth in the form of bloody teenagers!" Harry huffed.

"Obviously it wants us to have ourselves some damn good sex," Draco retorted. "Why displease the Fates?"

"Salzaiz," Harry spoke strictly, quickly making Draco look sheepish. "You know we mustn't complicate our hosts' images."

"That hasn't stopped us before!" He growled, sighing once Harry's firm gaze bored into his eyes.

"Yes, that may be so, but to do so now would be to risk more than simple banishment of the memories of these people. My host has a duty that, without my help, he stands little chance of completing much less surviving and you know that. If we once get careless in our own relationship whilst in these bodies, Voldemort shall reign without opposition."

"Which will be anarchy, end of the world, destruction of the balance and all that good stuff. What is your point?" Draco said, sulkily.

"Your comment previously sent me into deep consideration of its message. Perhaps it is indeed time we request help from someone of this age. We have been floating for as long as the wizarding world was born; it is long past the time we should have travelled to the afterlife and interferring with the way the world is,"

"What will happen when there is another weakling, like your host, fated to destroy the next Dark Lord should we pass on?"

Harry snorted his disbelief. "The termination of Voldemort shall be the final Dark Lord ever to wreck such a havoc upon the world. Or have you forgotten that since _I _will be the Chosen One this time, the reason we remain shall be also terminated?" Draco reddened at the memory of his failure of completely ridding the world of the previous Dark Lord.

Harry smiled tenderly at him. "Salzaiz, do not be humbled so by the past. It is how we learn. Do not so kindly disregard the knowledge that 'twas _I_the one who condemned us to everlasting wandering. Your questions are as cautious as Rikkia ever was, a good trait indeed. Besides, should such a situation occur, our fellow spirit half lives on in Hogwarts and she can grant it to whomever she decides is in the greatest need."

"Perhaps your words strike true, but to tell the true history to a man playing for both sides in this war? I did not think that even you were capable of senile thoughts," Draco replied.

"He may not be the best choice for our cause, but he shall find out on his own. You know how close he is," Harry warned.

"I do, but let us hope he does not find out that we lied to him." Draco grinned.

"Nay, let us hope that when he does find out about our lies, that he not poison us as revenge!" Harry snickered. "So, shall we speak to him now or carry on to our classes and wait until dusk?"

"Let us wait for the sun to sleep, that way while he is awed still by the knowledge that two Greats and Ancients have honoured him with their knowledge we can meet up in our tower. Your "mates" won't be expecting you for awhile, after all," Draco spoke with a wink.

"That's my brilliant Salazar!" Harry laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What would you do without me?" Draco questioned without modesty.

"Well, I wouldn't be living with Gryffindors, that's for certain. You lucky bastard..." Harry growled playfully.

"I didn't know Gryffindors used that kind of language," He teased, pretending to be shocked.

"Maybe not all of them, but I'll be damned if I had to talk or even see one of them outside my host." He said angrily, gritting his teeth.

"You can't blame them all just because they have qualities of those rotten arses," Draco said quietly. "This kind of hate will only keep us here."

"You're right, it's just, Ronald Wealey is the spitting image of Ala'Axys and there is a darkness I sense in him from years' worth of bitterness." He sighed. "Thankfully, this is our last year at Hogwarts and my host will go alone to get rid of Voldemort's horcruxes."

"Now you are right, I _am_ the lucky one," Draco said cheerfully making Harry chuckle. "We best be going then before we are noticed being tardy."

"You know, we might as well just skip the class we're supposed to be in," Harry spoke slowly, leering at Draco a tad. "Get into a little tousle, some shredded clothes, with a few bruises here and there..." Harry loosened up Draco's tie and threw it over their heads. He delicately ripped Draco's shirt from the collar to the middle as he closed the distance between them, forcing the blonde to have his back touching the stone wall. He gently nipped at Malfoy's lips, hearing the faint but detectable shift in his breathing and smirked. Even more so once he heard his voice.

"Nobody would notice if you left a claim upon my neck or if your lips were swollen," Draco removed Harry's cloak for him and forcefully pressed his lips against his dark-haired partner, pulling on the Gryffindor tie until he elicitated a gasp. "They won't pay close attention, and if they noticed...well, we're Harry-bloody-Potter and Draco-bloody-Malfoy. It must have been a trick of the eye."

"It must have been the light." Harry punched Draco in the face with his right fist hard enough to bruise but that was all. His head collided with the back of the wall though, and Draco muttered an obscenity. He glared at Potter and then kicked him right where it mattered. "Fuck," Harry hissed, falling to his knees. "Was that necessary?"

"I don't know, was it?" Draco wiped his mouth and spit out some blood mixed with saliva. "How is my host expected to fight against your host? By taking every opening, you freakish brute."

"Good Merlin, have we passed the bare minimum yet?" Harry grunted, regaining his standing position.

"I'd say no, but then you'd mare my precious face again," Draco said with a slight grimace.

"And you'd kick me again. I'll say we're close enough," Harry grinned toothily, attacking Draco's lips.

*

"Goodness gracious, boys! You two just can't keep your hands off each other today, can you?" Draco and Harry shared a look as they entered the Hospital Wing. Not a second inside and they were already being lectured by Madame Pomfrey.

"I suppose we cannot," Draco drawled to answer her.

"No matter, it isn't as terrible as usual. I suppose you were lucky Filch noticed you guys again before any real harm was done," She said, flicking her wand and healing their scrapes quickly for the third time today. "Now, run along. And if I find out either of you even lays a finger on the other, I will refuse to heal any non-threatening injuries for the rest of the year! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, we understand, Madame Pomfrey," Harry said, rushing off alongside Draco in time for dinner in the Great Hall.

"It's a wonder that she never gets suspicious with all of our evidence," Draco snickered.

"I don't even think she looks at our injuries now. She knows that most of them nowadays are just minor cuts, if any, and a few simple bruises." Harry agreed. "You going to enter first, this time?"

"No, it is much more dramatic when there are more people when you enter unless you are Harry Potter, then it would probably be the opposite..." Draco suddenly stopped talking and slowly formed a grin.

"That's perfect! We enter at the same time!" Harry said, catching the same thought. "Severus will definitely be intrigued at our out of character attitude, and so would the rest of the school for that matter."

"A necessary complication, don't you agree?" Draco prompted sharply.

"As much as I dread it, it will have to be so. Perchance dear Severus will be motivated snatch us up for a talk before we would have to explain ourselves. He surely will believe that his only remaining doubts will be proven false. Ah, what a frenzy the school will be," Harry replied after a moment of thought, his grin matching Draco's.

*

Severus was bored, as always up at the Staff Table, a scowl firmly in place as he saw both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's empty seats. He merely picked at his food, occasionally sipping his wine, musing over the possibility of Kalzaiz's spirit having possessed the same two he was waiting for. While some things pointed in that direction, other, more deciding, clues pointed in the exact opposite.

It was known for a fact that if indeed his split soul was walking in a host's body during your time, that person would acquire his personality. Draco could easily pass that factor but there was no way Potter's son wouldn't be Gryffindor enough to allow a Slytherin soul in. Then again, it _would_ be the perfect disguise.

Another obvious hint was that the two hosts must be close, often times twin siblings or lovers or best mates, for some reason. Probably because the two "heirs" could not be separated for too far a distance without taxation on their magic. None of which could describe either boy's relationship with the other.

Finally, the hosts had to have separate talents. It was clear that Potter did have artistic abilities, if nothing else, and he said that he was talented enough in music. However, Draco did consent to have an artistic talent as well, and Severus knew for a fact that Draco was an excellent musician of many instruments. Which meant that someone, or even both of them, were lying. This revelation infuriated Snape.

Because Kalzaiz's soul was split four times, no two were exactly alike. His heart portion combined with Hogwarts to make her alive and his humanity was passed on to after-life with his wife. The magical part of him transferred into his son's core, which when Salzaiz died, split evenly with Kalzaiz's personality imprinted on it making his heirs "two wholes, but half and half in destiny". And the very last portion, containing his dark knowledge, drifted off. All of Severus' extensive studying could not bring him any more answers and if, _if_, this was his chance he would jump on it as eagerly as a starving vampire onto a victim.

Finally, it appeared as if one of them was going to arrive and he was going to monitor whoever it was so closely it would be as if Snape was sitting next to him. However, to his shock, Potter and Draco walked in together and Potter was saying something that obviously pleased the young Malfoy. And the looks on their faces were near identical, if not exact! Maybe he was wrong about Po-Harry. (He reminded himself that it would be impolite and rude not to call them by their hosts' first name, since the spirits technically had none, and to procure their wrath upon himself was less than desirable.) Maybe Harry Potter _was_ a host along with Draco.

In that case, they had easily pulled one over on him but not for long. It must have been hard for them to be lovers placed in the bodies of rival teenagers and hardly able to be genuinely nice to one another without massive amounts of suspicion, as they were doing now. He could use that against them and force them to admit at least some of their secrets. But then again, they had gone to the Hospital Ward several times today with just enough roughing up to be sent there and no more.

Severus smirked smugly to himself. It seemed that they planned to capture his attention and interest, no doubt willing to spill to a single confidant of who they chose to be him. If that was no fantasy of his own, then they must be expecting Snape to swoop down and drag them to his dungeons in order to spare them of an excuse for their behaviour. And afterwards he would receive the confirmation he was looking for as well as the honour of being a trusted confidant. A job that would require the skills he had refined as a spy for both sides and the Slytherin wits he was born with. An occupation that, in the future, he would surely pay a great price for but none to great to out weight the benefits. After all, there was no time like the present.

*

"Ah, here he comes," Draco announced to Harry, both having no more than walked a few steps in the direction of the Slytherin table by that time.

"Perfect timing too. He must have come to a similar conclusion of ours, if the smug-ness on his face is anything to go by." Harry replied, watching the way his capes were billowing as he walked. He snickered. "He is certainly a worthy Slytherin, Salzaiz, he walks just like you when you learned about magic!"

"There is no finer art than that of studying how clothes flow around you and commanding them to do so," Draco replied, defending the art of cape-walking.

"Indeed," Harry merely said as Severus was in hearing distance being a good foot away.

"Potter, Malfoy, if you would follow me," He drawled, leading them down into his dungeons in silence. He conjured up two comfy chairs in the colour green for them and sat behind his desk with his hands folded.

"Do not take offense, but we could have just as easily done so ourselves," Draco huffed, flopping into his chair while Harry gracefully sat down in his.

"Grace and manners," Harry reprimanded, hissing. "Have you learned nothing?"

"Gentleman?" Severus inquired, once he felt that they had finished. "You know that I know who you really are, and as you willingly came to me, I assume you are making me your one confidant."

"Correct, Mr. Snape. We find it in our best interests to have someone that knows fully of us instead of hunting down the truth." Harry spoke.

"Our mission would be in jeopardy of failure if we had to combat you from knowing too much without us telling you it," Draco continued.

"Please, call me Severus. Our words are formal enough. What is this mission you have?" Snape replied.

"As you know, my host is Harry Potter. The Chosen One for this age's Dark Lord. Our mission is to finish what I've started years ago and that is to vanquish Lord Voldemort permanently and rid the world of Dark Lords of his caliber." Harry said.

"But why do you care for our sake? Can't you choose when you are reborn?" Snape asked.

"No, Severus, we cannot," Draco answered with a smirk and a shake of his head. "We have no more a choice of anything in our earthy lives than you do. Also, we do have ulterior motives. We are rather tired from performing duties for mediocre magicians like your real Harry Potter and desire to pass on. Until we fulfil the phropecy, we are contained as spirits until Fate gives us hosts."

"I see, so how long have you been hosts in these bodies?" Snape questioned.

Draco hissed and Harry frowned. "I'm sorry, but that we may not answer. For if we did, it would ruin the balance. You see, once we are finished with whatever Fate intends us to interfere in, we are removed from the bodies and so are the memories involving us and our true identity."

"Do the bodies remember anything then, or is it all missing pieces? Just blank?" Severus, slightly unnerved by the sudden tension, asked quickly.

"All that we do whilst in them, not pertaining to ourselves, is remembered as if they had done it. So it is imperative we stay in character for them," Harry continued. "For example, tonight's activities will be forgotten and altered in the minds of everyone. Including yours." He smirked as light glinted off his glasses, hiding his eyes (1).

"In fact, everything that you learn from us about us shall be forgotten," Draco grinned at him slightly maliciously. "It's a safeguard, no personal feelings involved. Though, if you were able to establish contact with Hogwarts, she may be able to help you regain these memories."

"Well, thank you for that," Severus muttered darkly.

Draco shrugged. "Confidant exclusives."

Harry shook his head at Draco's behaviour. "I believe you know everything you need to about how we got here. So go on, Severus. Ask us that last question," He encouraged gently.

Severus looked up, mildly surprised. "Who lied about the questions I asked earlier?" Harry and Draco both stood up and brushed themselves off, un-conjuring the chairs they were given with a flick of the wrist.

"We thank you for your hospitality and willingness to be our first and only confidant, Severus Snape," Harry said, walking behind Draco to the door. "But we did not lie once to you, even while pretending to be our hosts. If you'll excuse us, Salzaiz and I have business to do." With that, they exited the room.

Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt exhausted after their meeting, as if coming in contact with the spirits unabashed like he had was taxing on his magic. To be on the safe side, he mentally gave himself a reminder not to preform magic more than necessary tomorrow. But otherwise, he felt that it had gone quite well. Severus had learned more than he expected to, perhaps wanted to now that he knew what was going to happen to all this new found knowledge.

He scowled. Violating one's memories was considered treacherous, but they could never be held down by the rules of society. As more or less ghosts that few people still believe in presently, they were untouchable, those two.

The Potions Master summoned a goblet and more wine to dull the pressure building behind his forehead, pouring it himself though. He reclined some in his tall chair and swirled the contents of his cup with some absentminded-ness, going over the conversation in his head and picking out bits that could have more meaning to them than surface value.

His brows furrowed as he reviewed the one in Harry Potter speaking a good-bye. Something felt off in the words that he spoke. Severus sipped at his red wine. The last sentence, he was sure, contained the queerness. It had to be something about the business he and Salzaiz were planning to do.

Refusing to spit out his mouthful in shock or slap himself in the face like a simpleton when they noticed the obvious, Severus growled at his surprising obliviousness. Placing his goblet delicately on his desk he muttered the 'point me' charm and set off to find the conniving spirits in Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

****

"Think he got it yet?" Draco asked, layering kisses one by one down the chest of Harry Potter while he unbuttoned the shirt of said person.

"Unnn, no," Harry panted, his glasses lost, fingers playing in Malfoy's silken locks. "He'd be here by now...ooh, Merlin, _yes_!" Draco grinned as he used his teeth to unzip his partner.

"Don't you think we should wait so we don't scar our poor, unsuspecting, Severus?" He taunted, trailing his fingers faintly over Harry's sensitive areas.

"Fuck no! I don't give a damn!" Harry hissed, groaning.

"Oh, such foul language. You need to be taught a lesson, you naughty boy." Draco slowly peeled off his shirt, pressing his naked torso tight against Harry's as he moved to tie up Harry's hands with his tie. Tantalizing moving his hips in a rocking motion against the Gryffindor's, eliciting a moan of pleasureful agony.

"_Show me you want me!_" Draco hissed in real parsletongue. Harry passionately kissed him full on the mouth when there was a loud banging noise and the door opened to reveal one Severus Snape.

"And you didn't want to wait," Malfoy whispered fast to the still panting Harry.

Severus sneered at their lack of clothes. "Spirit of Salazar, I hope you realize that you are, as they say, shagging your father!"

Cunning as Weasels,  
Quick like an Otter,  
Easels to Paint

Are our Fodder

_Yep, what a nice cliff hanger. Only two more chapters left, and now I have to explain this out. ;p Review anybody?_

_(1) I've been reading/watching a lot of anime/manga sor he he_


	3. Chapter 3

_I am surprised by the lack of response to the identity of Harry's possessor for lack of a better word. (But, compared to my other works, this fic has a lack of response to its self *Hint: Reviews make everybody feel loved but you are not required to..*) Incest seems to be something most people abhor. I, personally, believe that love is love... though I do tend to get squeamish at the thought of brother/sister...and technically on a very tiny frame we are all related sooo....yeah._

_Because I'm being nice and just so you aren't confused I'm warning you, I **will **use Harry/Kalzaiz and Draco/Salzaiz interchangeably as of here. Also, I accidentally erased my actual quatrain thing so I did the best remake I could. (thats why it sounds weirdo)_

_Shy and quiet,_

_Secretly tough,_

_They shout this bit:_

_We are Hufflepuff!_

_*_

Draco narrowed his eyes and actually hissed at his tone, taking a few threatening steps towards Snape. "How _dare_ you insult me like that! Using my nick-name as if you _own_ me! I am not owned by anyone,_ least_ of all you. You grovel at the feet of two men, kiss their robes and lick their boots. It _disgusts_ me!" He spat in the direction of the Potion's master.

Severus, slightly intimidated but nonetheless unwilling to show it, sneered back at him. "Obviously _incest_ doesn't perturb you a bit, however," He drawled.

Salazar, as Draco, looked completely feral by now. He screeched and almost pounced on Snape had not Harry grabbed him by his shoulders in time. "Salzaiz, be calm," He ordered with a deep warning tone rumbling into his voice.

Looking into Snape's onxy eyes with his own a very dark-almost-similar-black-green, he said, "Your suspicions are true, but perhaps now would not be the best time to discuss them, _Confidant_." He added a slight smirk at the end of his statement as he let go of his son and Severus had the decency to lower his head and duck out, knowing full well that there was more than one reason behind it.

"Yes, that would seem so," He spoke meekly, feeling Salazar's glaze burn him with an intensity of hatred he fervently prayed never to encounter again, and closed their door.

"We shall continue this at a later date," Kalzaiz muttered without looking at his son in the body of another. "We do not require sustenance by it for some time and pleasure or play can not be afforded right now."

Draco growled low in his throat but spoke calmly. "Did you See something?"

Harry shook his head. "No, you know I can not See in this body or even in my own. I can only glimpse and sense, though, if my clairvoyance is correct then we must begin crushing Lord Voldemort now."

"I assume you wish to consult with Hogwart's Seer, then. Alone." Draco responded a bit dejectedly, feeling excluded.

"My son," Kalzaiz placed a hand on Salzaiz's shoulder, warming his voice and meeting their eyes. "I love you. I love you in a way that I have never nor could ever love your mother with. You and I are one but as two; I can trust you with my ambitions and desires. She could never understand me the way you do, that is why you, and not she, I have blessed with the knowledge of my abilities. Do despair not."

Salazar looked down, ashamed at his feelings and at the way he felt like crying. At the way he was crying. He curled his fists and willed himself to stop; this was the behaviour of someone the age of six. Certainly not like anything his father was and most definitely not how he should ever act.

"Remember, a mask is a reflection of the person. A mask, therefore, without feelings reflects a hollow being and will only achieve more sustaining of similar hurt." Harry whispered, kissing Draco's ears. Normally, Draco would then have disregarded all sense of propriety and decorum to start sobbing out his pains. Even after their centuries of reunion, it seemed that his abandonment issues from his family's death forever stunted his emotional growth.

Today, however, was not that kind of reconciliation. Today demanded differently than just an open show of tears to solve his problems. "Kalzaiz, just go." He pushed away his father's loving affections with an Inferi and yet a distantly thoughtful tone, surprising Kalzaiz into a more cold look.

"Very well. Sulk, my son, and know that it will do less for you than changing the name of the Waresef to Werewolf!" He hissed, slamming the door behind him. Draco quickly sat on floor, hands on his knees, and waited until the flow of tears felt cold and sticky upon his face never taking his gaze away from the door.

*

Harry grumbled to himself, conjuring up new clothes to combat against the sudden cold nipping at his previously naked flesh. Drawing up the black hood of his assassin-style robe from the late twelfth century, in which he and his currently childish counterpart had taken a part in much to the later's dismay (1). His boots and leggings a tarnished, dark-leather brown that silenced his footsteps like a kneazle's once he remembered the proper way one must walk in them in order to do so. While there were few colours available for his boots and leggings, he specifically chose black and became known as the Shadow's Assassin (2). Salazar, on the other hand, saw the downfall of such an obvious and suspicious colour and so picked the common favourite: white.

It was much easier to blend in with, granted, but he lost the qualities that Kalzaiz was forced gain to paramount levels such as stealth, speed and silence. In fact, it probably was short-sighted on his part to wear white as it only furthered his need to be dependent upon others for his survival. Which was horrid since they both knew how he had slowly became so immature, lacking in his personal growth even though in his first life as an adult he was perhaps the most independent man in all of history! Not once was he tied down by thoughts of lust other than that of finishing his father's dreams.

Perhaps that was where these unholy relations began: with his son's unhealthy devotion to finishing his father's work and an unhealthy amount of respect and admiration on both their parts for the other. Harry sighed, tugging on one of his black locks and unknowingly having his stressed magic turn it into a glossy curl. If he was going to actually get to the bottom of his and Salzaiz's "problem", per say, he'd have to start from the beginning. With all of the agonizing honesty that was required of it.

Indeed, he was exhilarated with exuberence and wonder when his magic felt the faint pulsation of another, and that that another was found in his first born _and_son. So much so, that he could feel his heart over pour with abundance of love at Draco's moment of birth. He had loved Salazar with a love that could never be rivaled nor equaled to the love of his wife, that indeed was true, but he had not once thought that his pride and joy could be confused in the depths of his soul as actual intimate love. Perhaps showering affection as much as he did upon Salazar was a bit too at length, seeing as also he treated none of his other children to the same extent, and thus implanting a certain measure of wont upon Salzaiz's soul that changed its needs as he matured.

Also true, of all the souls that his son inhabited, none received enough fatherly affection or love in general. He, on the other hand, had no such pattern so far that his mind could differentiate between. Simply, they both were at fault, more so on his side, for Fate's cruel joke upon them. Though, it was admitted that neither was completely disheartened and repulsed at the situation demanded of them. It was probably one of the easiest things to do as repayment for their stolen corporeal bodies: having sex on a semi-regular schedule. And by now, they had long since learned to enjoy the pleasure that they derived from each other, damned to feel so with only themselves since intimate touch of an outside party burned an ache so fierce that all split souls were tormented. The funny thing about it was that their roles were reversed; where Kalzaiz was the supreme ruler and guide of their earthly lives, Salzaiz was the dominant force in their intimacy, almost always being the one to take the initiative as well.

Harry sighed again, rubbing his face and remembering when times had been less chaotic but no less complex. What he wouldn't give for a time like that again. He was so weary of returning to their earthly lives again and again that he would contemplate destroying the body he currently had for the sake of ending the Dark Lord Voldemort. But he couldn't; his morals- though modest in comparison of others especially in today's Gryffindors- and the fates would not be kind to him if he did. And so it must be the way Salzaiz had done so in the battle of Grindelward, just better. He had to use thoughts of love to counteract the rage that created the Dark Lords; simply thoughts of eradicating could only go so far as Draco had proven with the last Dark Lord threat.

Sooner than he thought, he had arrived at the Ravenclaw portrait. "Greetings," He said, not showing his startlement on his face.

"Greetings to you, as well. Care you for entry?" The lady in the portrait replied as smoothly.

"Circumstances can not avoid it. I wish to speak with the Seer of your kind," Kalzaiz stated.

"Very well, my love," She said, opening on her hinges. "Perhaps I shall see you again, soon."

"If all goes well, my love, rest shall know my souls," he answered as he stepped in the room, swallowing the disgust he felt at himself for not remembering his wife's name nor truly wishing to desire her the way he did Draco.

Kalzaiz looked from left to right; quite a few of the House members were still up reading away and most of them completely ignored him as if he did not even exist. "You," he commanded, pointing to a possible third-year. "Direct me to Luna Lovegood's chambers." The boy nodded, shutting his book and quickly leading him in silence. The scrawny brown-haired boy was probably busy wondering how he got in here, making note of his Gryffindor colours.

"Just through that door, Potter," The boy pointed leaving Harry. Harry shook his head at his stupidity; of course it would look odd for him to come inside their dorms, he was Harry Potter! An unglamoured Harry Potter in suspicious dark robes. No matter, Kalzaiz knocked twice politely before entering, moving the strings of various things attached to the door frame away from his face with the back of his hand. The familiar Seer sat cross-legged on her bed, reading her father's magazine upside down as usual. He sat down on the floor in the same position and waited for her to be done.

She cast aside the_ Quibbler_after turning only a few pages more. "So, Kalzaiz, you have finally come for my divination's?"

"I have come for your wise eye upon some matters I have Glimpsed, Ms. Lovegood," Harry replied respectfully, looking her in her dreamy-blue eyes.

"Tell me what you have Seen," Luna folded her hands calmly and waited. Kalzaiz sighed, trying to catch every bit and piece he remembered.

"I Saw the beginnings of the final battle between Voldemort and I. For some reason, I slayed his snake familiar before him with the Gryffindor sword. Only then did I mutter words I could not decipher and somehow obliterated him as soon as my eyes were open." He looked up to see Luna nodding along.

"Yes, it is the same vision of mine. I can not fully grasp it more than you and it has a habit of floating away when I try-"

"Then this must be the time to start, the same thing happened with our last Seer's advice!" Kalzaiz exclaimed, joyful at the prospect of finally having peace.

"Patience, there is more and you have lasted so long already Kalzaiz," she chided and he bowed his head in submission of her orders. "Something is different about this one- and it is not about the horcruxes- so be cautious." Luna had given him a look when he opened his mouth to comment and continued on.

"Yes, I will, don't worry. If you'll excuse me, my son and I have some plans to do." He stood up, seeing Luna's encouraging smile, and left intent on finding his son and knocking some sense into him for their hunting. Literally, if need be.

Kalzaiz checked first in the room they had been interrupted in and where he had left Salzaiz, as soon as he exited the Ravenclaw dorms. He smirked to himself, catching the many subtle curious glances they gave him this time. Surely, both his and her carefully constructed plans would excuse such behaviour, they were seen many times together as friends.

Nevertheless, Salzaiz _was_ in the exact spot he left him and did not jump up to greet him at all. He sighed, preparing to settle down on the floor once again.

"You know," Harry began after making himself comfortable on the hard floor. "I am getting too old for this. My bones are weary from this abuse,"

Draco sniffled, but Harry could hear his amusement still. "And then what am I, for I am nearly as old as thou?" He raised his head to meet his father's gaze.

"The old tongue is no more," Kalzaiz whispered regretfully, "But at least you still have more youth than I." Salzaiz answered with a long-drawn out silence, turning his head away. Harry huffed and reached out to take his hands, his happiness that Draco conceded to him showing in his old-looking smile. His thumb slid over Draco's smooth skin a few times before he brought them to his mouth for a soft kiss. "It is not fair how Beauty always shines upon you, and through you the Sun does shine too. Oh, take the moon away for your eyes...dear me, my mind has forgotten the words," he trailed off expectantly.

Salzaiz gave a short laugh; cautiously looking up, shyly. "As if you could ever forget," he said softly.

"True, but let me hear the words drip from your tongue," Kalzaiz responded.

"Oh, take the moon away for your eyes have stolen its beloved stars in heaven's skies. Your loveliness be so lovely that all else must be and are fabulous lies. And the Earth who rocked you awake, now weeps at your slumbering state." Draco sighed. "It is the finest piece you have written," (3)

"And who was it that it was written for, hm?" Harry pressed, firm hand propping Draco's chin.

"Me," he eventually ground out. Kalzaiz looked at him sternly. "I said, it was for me!"

"That's better," Kalzaiz said, pulling Salzaiz in for a short kiss. "We must prepare,"

"Has Fate so quickly named us worthy!" Salzaiz exclaimed. "What do you need?" Harry smirked sadly at his change from sullen child to worthy partner yet again.

"Only some chalk, a blood-knife and of course, you. We need to make a rune circle first to destroy the horcruxes before we can eradicate him," Harry replied calmly, standing.

Draco stood up as well, humming with excitement. "Yes, but we need him on Hogwarts grounds first. He needs to be lead out here and distracted by the Final Battle, or otherwise he would detect the loss of them. But who could trick him to come out?"

Kalzaiz and Salzaiz slyly glanced at each other after a moment passed. "Severus," they agreed simultaneously.

*

Draco rushed down to the dungeons of Hogwarts, knowing that was most likely where their Confidant was. Normally, he would have asked his father to go speak on their behalf with someone he only just had a spat with moments ago, but, Kalzaiz definitely had a steadier hand and more confidence in runes and such rituals. So here Salzaiz was, knocking hurriedly at Snape's door to his office.

After about the third knock and the second call, the door was angrily opened. "What?" he snapped. "Oh, it's you,"

"Yes, me. Hello, how is your day? Pleasant weather we are having, yes? Good, now that the awkward pleasantries are over we have something important for you to do," Salzaiz made his way in under Severus' arm and stared at him expectantly, folding his hands with nervous excitement.

Snape sighed. "Well, you might as well ask," he shut the door, making sure that privacy charms were in place before sitting behind his desk as usual. "What is it that I'm to do?"

"It is time for the fall of Lord Voldemort," Severus did well hiding his flinch. "And you are the only person we know with the capabilities to successfully lure him here." Draco raised his hand to prevent him from interjecting. "Petty insecurities that you will forget after we defeat the Dark Lord aside, this is for the sake of the world,"

"And your one-way ticket back home," Severus pointed out in his drawl.

Salzaiz blinked. "Well, of course. I didn't think that I would have to point that out to you of all people," he waited for an answer.

"You are positive this is the end of the Dark Lord?" Snape questioned in response.

"This one, yes, we are positive,"

"What about future Dark Lords?" He asked catching Draco's insinuation.

"There is a balance the world requires of dark and light, but no more dark than the light can handle as its shadow. After all, we weren't all of the Wizarding World's heroes. Some of them the world actually created," Draco said.

Snape narrowed his eyes slightly. "Like whom?"

"Well," Salzaiz tugged on his hair, his magic making it into a slight curl. "I was Dumbledore,"

"Interesting, so who was possessed by Kalzaiz?"

"Er, Father was...well, he was Fawkes," Salzaiz admitted.

"I thought you had to be human. What about the..." Snape paused, forcing himself not to sneer. "_Requirements_?"

"Fawkes was a man once," (4) Draco wrinkled his nose in memory of it. "But for some reason, he remembered bits of his life under our control so we had to change him into a familiar. This conversation is delightful, but I really must report back to Harry,"

He looked dazed, as if wondering about the possibilities of his chances of remembering, before he answered. "Hm, tell him that I shall do it as soon as I gather a few pain-relieving potions."

Salzaiz gladly left and rejoined Harry right before he finished with the circle. "Ah, good thinking! I had forgotten that I did that,"

"Did what?" Salazar asked, moving to his position as instructed opposite Kalzaiz. "And he said yes,"

"I thought he would after some questions. The curl in your hair; we have to mirror each other and I had forgotten that my magic does that when I pull on my locks,"

"I did not even notice you did. It looks good on you," Harry smiled faintly.

"No time for that, put your palms against mine. Now, the words are: atrum pectus pectoris scindo uneven, duos pectus pectoris universus, to order nos futurus pessum ire per vox of lux lucis_._ (5) Weak, but that's all I can come up with that won't destroy us in the process," Draco nodded at his directions, shifting his weight around to get comfortable. It was likely they would stay in this position for awhile.

"We will repeat the phrase slowly seven times, it's likely that there are seven in any case, and then I will make a blood sacrifice," Harry continued.

"Wait, why you?" Salzaiz asked.

"Because I'm the Chosen One. Now are you ready?" Salzaiz merely nodded and took a deep breath closing his eyes.

"Atrum pectus pectoris scindo uneven, duos pectus pectoris universus," they chanted at a slow pace so that every syllable was dragged out for emphasis, pouring their magic and spirit into them for a greater meaning. "To order nos futurus pessum ire per vox of lox lucis."

By the time the seventh chorus came around, their muscles were complaining, they panted out the Latin words and they had to rely on the other just to stay up right. The ritual was taxing to the very core of their bodies, a heavy weight that they donned like a lead cloak. Keeping one hand connected by touch, Harry silently passed the knife to Draco and outstretched his wrist. Salzaiz closed his eyes again briefly, counting under his breath, before quickly slashing Kalzaiz's left wrist open. The blood slowly bubbled out, drop by drop leaking onto the floor where the chalk lines were glowing an eerie, bright white that hurt the eyes like magnesium.

Suddenly, Harry started to scream. One bloody hand held his aching head, the other squeezing tight in a hold with Draco's. There was a fire in his head and he scratched at his scar in an effort to release it. Salzaiz gasped, seeing an ugly black liquid spill from under Kalzaiz's fingers and feeling slightly sick. As soon as Kalzaiz fell to his knees, the chalk lines returned to normal and the oppressive atmosphere lifted even though that hadn't noticed it until now.

Draco thought it safe now to crawl over and hold Harry's head in his lap, his screams dying down to whimpers now as Draco rocked him and soothed him gently. "What was that?"

"Potter must have been a horcrux," Kalzaiz rasped out. "At least we know it worked,"

"But now we have no energy to fight and finish Voldemort," Salzaiz chided him. He laughed.

"I have a feeling Snape will barge in any moment now. In which case, I'll just take a few doses of pepper-up. And you will too; I will not fight this fight without you at my side." Draco preened at that, moving his bangs away from the sticky residue that poured out of his scar just in time for Severus to walk in, clutching his arm with a grimace.

"Do you know how bloody hard it was to convince him? I hope you're happy," he snarled before taking in the sight before him. "Then again, it looks like the both of you suffered a heavy blow." Snape spoke much softer.

Kalzaiz sat up, waving off Salzaiz's help, and grunted as he forced himself to stand swaying a little on his feet. "If you have a few potions for us, Confidant, I'm sure we'll be able to remove your troubles with Dark Lords," he spoke charismatically. Snape scowled.

"I don't like this, I don't approve of this at all. But I do happen to have a few pepper-up potions with me," he tossed them to Draco, not trusting Harry's skills at anything. "I expect you to be gone and with the real owners in a safe spot to be taken to the Infirmary. If you'll excuse me, the Dark Lord has probably deduced my treachery and won't have much patience to wait for you, either." He stormed off, capes billowing behind him.

Draco smirked, "Bottom's up." They downed their viles with a mediocre sound of disgust and marched out with wands waving, not waiting to feel the effects kick in.

Students gasped in the hallways, pausing from their flee to someplace safer to stare at them with hope and slight confusion. Draco and Harry gave each other a passing glance only once, nodding to the other for show. They joined the other teachers out dueling on the field, luckily there were no casualties but that could be because Voldemort was waiting for Harry Potter.

People from both sides stopped casting curses and made way for the three of them, anxious to see the outcome. "Potter, Malfoy. Good to see that you know you can't face me by yourself and win," the Dark Lord greeted civily. Draco sneered at him while Harry merely grinned.

"No, it's still a one-way battle, Tom. Draco's here for moral support and also to prevent anyone from interfering," Voldemort's nostrils flared, but his snake smirk remained as he noticed the charm take effect.

"Very well, all the better for me seeing as I won't need intervention."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Tom. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Kalzaiz's grin grew; it was hard to stop when he knew just how wrong his adversary was and the outcome of the battle. "Shall we get this over with, for your sake?" Kalzaiz took the first bow, knowing Salzaiz was watching Voldemort for him.

"Indeed, for my sake. I won't have a meddling brat disrupting my plans soon," he replied irritated, giving a bow in turn. "Crucio!" He cast but Kalzaiz moved out of the way simply and laughed.

"Is that all you have, Tom?" Voldemort hissed.

"Stupefy, Avada Kedrava, Crucio!" He sent out again, deflected by Kalzaiz's powerful shield charm.

"Now, it's my turn. Subsisdo, fuga of nex," (6) Voldemort froze where he stood unable to move or cast any more spells. He hissed angrilly and spat at Harry furiously.

"What have you done?" He cried.

"I told you I had tricks up my sleeve," Harry said, shaking his head in mock sympathy. "Advada Kedrava with love, dear Tom," The same green jet spurted out like always except it wasn't twisted looking, it looked peaceful, holy, instead. And instead of just a frozen body, Voldemort screamed before he shattered into pieces after it hit him square in the chest.

"This is it," Kalzaiz whispered to Salzaiz, taking his hand and closing his eyes as he waited for Fate to suck them back into the Universe like it did so many times before. They heard the soft thud of their corporeal bodies hitting the ground and the residue of all their spells fading like it did so many times before. But something wasn't the same; Kalzaiz reluctantly opened his eyes and glanced around.

They looked at each other in sheer bewilderment. "We're still here," Salzaiz rasped.

"Not only that, my Son, but we are _alive_," Kalzaiz responded as dejectedly, pointing to the moaning bodies of their once groundment to earth lying next to them at their feet: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

*

_Like sheep just about_

_Ever always loyal,_

_Too scared are we to act out,_

_Though our plans would ne'er foil!_

_*_

_Yay, that was fun!! Only one more chapter to go!!!_

_(1) Information loosely from the game Assassin's Creed and Wikipedia._

_(2) Yes, very close to the Shadow Assiliant, if you have read that Naruto story, but I had a rather limited choice so don't flame me for it please._

_(3) Yes, Draco, I agree. I quite like that bit of poetry._

_(4) Um, I read a fanfic where that happened. Not trying to rip off at all._

_(5) Means dark heart to cut uneven , two heart combined in one , command we to be to sink very cry of light. Used a Latin translator so that's why. _

_(6) Wow, I have a lot of these. Basically stop, flight of death by same translator._


	4. Chapter 4

_I wanted to form the story around the poem (4 chapters, 4 groups) but the pacing of the characters relationship and the storyline itself grew out of hand. I had to clip it in order to preserve integrity or something. Reviews?_

Severus scowled, limping over to where all the commotion was at. He transfigured two nearby boulders into robes on his way there for the naked Ancients. "Do cover yourselves up for once around me," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as Kalzaiz and Salzaiz struggled into their clothes, unused to their original bodies after such a long time without them. "And please, will somebody inform the damn Medi-witch?" Reluctantly, a few of the gathered students left under his withering gaze, still leaving a massive crowd whispering with puzzled amazement. Professor McGonagall had the presence of mind to enlist Hagrid and the other teachers to push the remaining children back into school. Even so, it was no easy task and it took a long time before only the five of them remained.

Draco opened his eyes first, wearily rubbing them before hissing at the sudden throb of pain in his head. He quickly glanced around his surroundings and because of the sound of moaning and rustling close by him, he stared directly into the green eyes of Potter. His body moved of its own accord, out of familiarity, and turned towards Harry. Draco noticed this, as did others, and quickly jumped away from him.

"What the bloody hell!" he yelled and Severus winced. "Somebody please tell me what's going on!" Harry stood up as he spoke and dusted himself off, nodding his agreement if a little stiffly.

"Draco, shut up. I've no patience to deal with you right now, either of you- especially you, Potter," Snape started kneading his own headache that was undoubtedly approaching.

"Me?" he exclaimed indignantly, Draco groaning in the background and holding his head. "I didn't even say anything!"

"But now you have, you insufferable brat!" Severus snapped at him, the headache having arrived.

Salziaz shared a look with Kalzaiz, whom was brushing off bits of rock off of his newly placed on robes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hardly," Kalzaiz spoke at once, not looking up quite yet. "Unless it is something to remark on the sensitive one feeling the opposite of our condition in increasing alarm and how you've just discovered our reasons here." He smirked back at his son.

"Yours was a Muggle-born, wasn't he?" Salzaiz asked, smirking back and stepping forward.

Kalzaiz caught on and his smirk grew. "Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating?" Salazar licked his cheek for an answer and he laughed. "You're such an exhibitionist!" he stated though he responded by loudly kissing the other.

"Pot calling the cauldron black?" his son teased, moaning as he grabbed Kalzaiz tightly by the front of his robes and pulling him closer. His tongue mashed against his father's with a moist smack.

Draco stopped moaning to blink at them, quickly darting a glance to his godfather and then at Potter, for some reason, with a deepening blush. Potter, the moron, was merely gaping at them like a gasping fish that found itself on land. Raising his hand to make an intruding cough, Potter jumped at the sound and started to match the same red in his cheeks.

"Oh, I, uh...er, Malfoy!" Harry stammered, knowing that he had been caught staring and cursed under his breath. He eyed the distance between them, it wasn't much to begin with, and then looked him up and down. The blonde looked like he had just been violated to a hormonal teenagers mind like Harry's with flushed cheeks, disheveled hair and clothes; it was just too much.

"Potter!" Draco's mouth dropped into a nice, round 'o'. "Did you...did you just check me out?" His voice was a mixture of disbelief, humour, confusion and some slight hysterics. He hadn't bothered to notice during this train of thought that his headache disappeared as well.

"No, no," Harry said succinctly in denial, turning his head away and trying to hide his revealing flush. "I certainly, absolutely, did no such thing whatsoever. Did you?"

Draco scowled. "Now why on earth would I want to do that, idiot Gryffindor?" he hissed in pain as his headache suddenly flared again. "Aw, bloody hell! Okay, maybe I did...but don't go thinking that it means anything, Potter,"

Harry turned around, shocked. "Wait, did you just tell me the truth?"

"No," he said, his scowl even more fierce but still a little pouty. He winced again. "Yes," he admitted reluctantly. "What's it to you?"

"N-Nothing," he replied, looking away and having silence set between them.

"It means absolutely everything to him," Kalzaiz interrupted their not-so-much conversation. Salzaiz was attached to him still like a simpering leech, eyes focused on his face as if he was hungry and in awe. Draco raised an eyebrow at the not too obvious meaning, sticking his chin up, while Harry flushed more and stroked the back of his neck nervously. "Come," Kalzaiz said gently with a jab of his head in the direction he wanted. "We have much to discuss with you," he started, uncaring if the two followed.

"I suggest you get moving, Potter," Snape said pointedly, his job as Confidant leading him to become the mediator of both worlds in what soon would be a disastrous meeting for them all, no doubt.

Kalzaiz walked a path that normally would have led to the dungeons, but stopped before a blank portrait and hissed a password in Parseltongue. Harry picked his head up at that, his hand searching for and squeezing Draco's for a moment unknowingly. Draco noticed it though, glancing quick at their intertwined hands and then at the oblivious Potter. He shrugged and permitted the action since it took away the throbbing of his headache for whatever reason. Salzaiz's eyes glittered when he saw that display and he grinned to himself. 'This may be easier than we thought...'

They entered a very empty but spacious, rectangular room with torches lit with a magical fire that would never burn out nor burn flesh. More blank portraits mirrored each other in between the torches on the stone walls, looking as if they held no canvas. The room itself was dusty and old, as if nothing had occupied it since it was created. Draco kicked at the floor and hacked for quite some time at the heavy cloud that attacked him.

"Would you quit it, Malfoy!" Harry angrily said between coughs as he slipped his one hand out of its hold and batted at the cloud with both of his hands.

"Please excuse my forgetfulness," Kalzaiz drawled smoothily, waving his wand in a wide circle and conjuring a small tornado that picked up all the cobwebs and dust. Salzaiz detached himself and produced a mini-storm cloud that rinsed the floor to a shine. Draco looked at the tiles they stood on and jumped in surprise and Harry picked up his foot, hearing a faint hissing; there were animated and _live_ snakes writhing under their feet.

"Welcome to the true Chamber of Secrets," Salzaiz whispered, his eyes oddly bright as he reached down and picked one of them up and pet it. Its form was somehow familiar until Harry caught a glimpse of its blinded eyes. 'A baby basilisk!'

"This is the real Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked appalled, remembering the Chamber of Secrets he knew with a faint sense of dread. At least this place was a little less dreary despite the basilisk population, seeing more come and curl around his legs, hissing without a language.

"It doesn't look like much," Draco snapped, used to fancier thoughts of his House Founder and his head starting to pound again. He crossed his arms.

"Take a look into one of our portraits and you will understand," he replied with a sly smile. "Don't be shy."

Harry, ever the Gryffindor, warily glanced at the two and then at his Potions Professor who gave him a slow but stern nod before walking in front of the nearest empty portrait. He had to shake off the clingy snakes from both legs before he could walk, though, and had a distinct feeling that it caused an aura of smugness to surround the two strangers. "Touch your forehead to the surface, it has to read you." Harry glanced back at the man who had been attached to the other mysterious guy and now was calmly instructing him; he blushed as he remembered just what the two had been doing and took a deep breath. He pressed his head against the fabric slowly, unsure of how or what he was supposed to feel. Gasping, he jerked back, definitely not expecting it to be cool like water. More like the same feeling of a pensieve. The surface even shimmered like it was preparing a memory.

Inside the black fabric changed, painting a picture of Harry on itself. _'Harold James Potter,' _an invisible paintbrush inscribed underneath his image in thick, cursive red like if one tried to write in blood. '_Host-Body of Kalzaiz of Slytherin in the year of the Second Fall'_.

"Wait a minute, what does Host-Body mean?" Harry asked as Draco looked over his shoulder in concealed interest. "And who is Kalzaiz of Slytherin or whatever?"

Salzaiz and Kalzaiz grinned at one another. "That's why I, Salazar Slytherin, brought you here. To address the secrets. But first, watch and wait. The portraits give one Fact, one Truth and one Secret; the first two have already been done and I certainly want to see one Secret of yours,"

Harry gulped, unsure if he wanted to find out himself and faced the portrait. _'The identity of the one he loves will be like the bite of a Basilisk fang.' _And then it all was gone. He turned around to see if Draco saw but he was busy fawning over the man who claimed he was Salazar. He released a sigh, somewhat shakily because he didn't know why he felt relieved and also jealous. 'If he's really Salazar, somehow coming back to life, then maybe he can explain why he left the school.' He eyed the other man that Salazar clung to previously and the man eyed him as well with a cunning smirk. 'Maybe it's because of his...choice.'

He glanced back at Draco and swallowed, feeling a bit upset that the blonde was looking like the cat that got the proverbial canary. Snape had moved silently beside him. "Jealous, Potter?" he drawled making Harry jump.

"Of course not, sir," he added, remembering the title after a pause. "What am I supposed to be jealous of?"

Severus raised one eyebrow. "Nothing, Potter. Merely curiosity on my part," he walked away to the dark corner he was before, observing with a silent indifference. Harry made a face at his back, knowing that it was childish and he probably saw and would get in trouble later, but it made him feel slightly better. He walked over to Draco and pulled him away from his hero-worshiping. "So, what are these secrets you have to explain?"

Draco slowly blinked out of his mindless, starstruck state and sneered. "What do you think I was trying to do, Potter?"

Harry growled, removing his hand. "Oh, I don't know, maybe about ready to pledge yourself into the service of this Slytherin!"

Draco's headache came back even worse, blinding his vision with white dots for a few seconds. "Oh, fuck you," he said a bit weakly.

"Stop it, both of you!" Kalzaiz hissed with his booming, commanding voice. Harry hung his head and shut up and Draco shuddered into silence. To Salzaiz, he leaned in and whispered, "With all of the sexual tension between them it makes our job easier."

"Or it makes it harder," Salzaiz whispered back with a smile. "Now, only in the Chamber of Secrets can secrets of this magnitude be safely spoken of. That's why I created it especially from the whole school,"

"Wait, you created the whole school?" The Gryffindor asked.

"Yes, well, my father started it," he admitted. Severus snorted and Salazar's grin grew. "I finished it with a few additions like the separate Houses, but enough of that. We always make sure that a copy of our true history is given to one of our hosts should they desire to learn the actual history; in fact, it was entrusted in your care, Harry Potter."

Draco was certain there was numerous amounts of jokes he could use effectively there to insult Potter; his wittiness was not a problem, he just didn't _feel_ like it. His head hurt something awful if he even tried to and the effort of speaking uncivilly was wearing him down. If there was one thing he didn't want, it was to miss anything that the- as it turned out- one and only Founder and first Snake spoke especially since they held even more in common. "I would like to learn more, Potter, if that would be okay by you," he mumbled eventually, looking at the ground. Just because he had to be sort of _nice_ to Potter, didn't mean that he liked it very much or at all. Kalzaiz watched him sadly, knowing how painful this whole situation was since they had went through it before when he was firm in his morals. He moved swiftly to the boy's side and placed a hand on his shoulder while picking up one of his favourite species of snakes and noting how he jumped.

"Here," his deep voice sad softly, easily finding the Smooth Snake (1) with its signature heart on the top of its head. Even for the female sex it was a vibrant greenish-grey, its black strips standing out significantly on the side of its face. It looked young, roughly forty centimetres so far and probably at least another ten to grow. She curled nicely around Draco's neck and hissed pleased at her new and very warm master. He looked a little surprised but gratefully pet her head.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling much better even though he knew everyone was watching him.

"Don't. I understand, I felt the exact same way," he chuckled as Draco looked up at him with wide eyes. "You may keep her if you wish, but you must treat her well. She is a very rare species normally, one of a kind since she was introduced to magic, and also one of my favourites," Malfoy gulped at that threat.

"Um, Malfoy," Potter began, stepping forward and rubbing the back of his neck. "I-you can read the book if you want, it's not like I would ever be interested in history," he sighed. Draco nodded and looked at his hesitant form, probably thinking the same thing he did just previously.

"Do you want to pet her?" he asked with a slow smirk.

"Can I?" Harry asked with extreme difficulty in hiding his eager tone. Draco nodded again and Harry scratched under her chin.

"Hello," he hissed in Parseltongue. "Do you have a name, my pretty?"

She lifted her head and blinked lazily at him. "I do not, Tongued-One, but only my master shall give me one,"

"She says only her master can name her," he said, unsure who he was supposed to be speaking to. Draco sighed and looked at Kalzaiz.

"What did you name her?"

He shook his head with a faint smile, "I am not her master," Draco grinned.

"In that case, I think Avis would fit. The Latin form, not like the bird," he elaborated. "Does she accept?"

Before Harry had a chance to ask and answer him, the snake swiveled its head to look at Draco with adoring eyes. "Avisss iss mosst pleassing, Masster," she hissed in English out loud. The words were heavy, cloaked by the difficulty in stopping her 's's, but still identifiable.

Harry gaped at her and Draco, equally shocked, managed to hide it just a bit better. "She-she can talk!"

"Of course," Kalzaiz said imperiously with a snort. "She's _magical_. I bred her myself," he exchanged a look with his son, who only mouthed the words "he's a Muggleborn". He shook his head and said "pity" back to him.

"Enough distractions," Severus hissed, jumping back into the limelight. "We've wasted too much time already."

"You're quite right, Severus," Salzaiz purred nicely. He measured the boys one at a time and wordlessly switched to figure out Kalzaiz's thoughts. His father inclined his head slightly and Salzaiz felt his smirk fall into a serious line. "In fact, I think it would be better if we went one-on-one with you two,"

"But, first, a quick introduction. You know me as Salazar Slytherin, whereas my actual name is Salzaiz. You shall refer to me as such," He pointed to his lover. "This is Kalzaiz, he is my father." He moved onto Snape, ignoring whatever rushed little thoughts going through their minds that would appear on their face. "I'm sure you two know Severus as he is your Potions Master and our Confidant. Now, Potter with me and Malfoy with Kalzaiz."

Harry was rushed into an adjacent room that didn't seem like it was far in the opposite direction of Malfoy and the other guy. He assumed Snape went there with them, had to protect his little snake after all. He scowled to himself at the unfair treatment he always seemed to receive. 'Of course I get stuck with this guy, the oh-so-great Salazar Slytherin who commits incest and probably a lot of Dark Arts too. I still don't see what's so great about him and why the ferret-faced git was fawning over him, about ready to lick his boots clean' he thought to himself in his little pity party as Salzaiz summoned some light and furniture for them.

"That is enough," he snapped, his eyes flashing furiously at the small boy he took as his charge. He was regretting his father's decision of taking opposites, but then again, his father had some marginal Seeing ability and he would put his life in trust of it as he had many time before. "I told you that you will refer to me as Salzaiz since you have no right to claim my nickname nor its use. Severus Snape made that mistake once and I guarantee that he would not be the same man he is right now if Kalzaiz had not stopped me. He also made the very unwise mistake of labelling the complicated relationship I have with my father as incest. I will warn you now, say all that you like about your friend but you shall not even think things about me or my life that you wouldn't about Albus,"

"How did-I didn't...what?" he asked, his shock not letting him feel his ashamed guilt yet.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets in which I added two rooms where there could be no secrets," he said dryly, like speaking to a child, still bristling a little with anger. "That means all of your thoughts are mine and vice versa save for the fact that I can choose what to share with you as Master of the Rooms."

"Well that-that's not fair!" Harry spluttered.

"Is it?" Salzaiz quirked an eyebrow. "You followed me willingly, I did not force you into anything so do not use the 'Slytherin' excuse with me. I would have told you if I had not been so rudely slandered...eventually."

"Of course, eventually," he said, hissing slightly. "So why don't you explain everything now, while we're at it?"

Salzaiz smirked gently at him, smoothing his magic in place from its roused state in anger and wondering if Kalzaiz had such a handful in Draco.

Kalzaiz kneaded his forehead with a sigh. If he hadn't known the boy's back-story because of Salzaiz inhabiting the blonde, he would have lost his patience minutes ago. But at least he didn't share Severus' mentality about their relationship and seemed to be least likely to struggle against their bonds; probably also due to his upbringing.

"Now listen, Draco, and stop whining for a moment. What we have to explain to you is very important, if you only gave me a moment to preform the spell!" he hissed, trying not to snap at the child. For one, it was the body of his son and he didn't like snapping the heads off children whom were already in a confusing mess like Severus enjoyed. He drew a quick binding room in the air with his wand and muttered _"Adstringo illa cella una communico specialis of chamber, (2)"_ Hopefully, even Severus would be able to commune- if he so wished- and all hear so that way less time was spent on saying things twice.

"Right. Let us begin."

Harry jumped at the sudden voice sounding like it came over a speaker in their room and Salzaiz smirked. "Indeed," he responded. "The Fates have chosen you two to be our vessels to fulfill our prophecy."

"Of course, another prophecy," Harry muttered and it carried over into the other room right by Draco's ear. He started and could have sworn he felt Potter's angry breath on his neck even though no one was actually near him.

"Yes and no. You see, your prophecy was actually about us."

"Most unfortunately," Kalzaiz picked up with a slight nod to Salzaiz even through he would not be able to see it. "I placed a curse upon the Weasley family- I believe that is what they are called now- and in doing so I split my soul into many halves, one of which has always been the lurking force of Darkness in the Wizarding World. Your generation called him Voldemort, he was previously Grindelward before then and we have finally destroyed him and are able to finally drift to peace."

"But you haven't drifted off to peace, yet," Draco pointed out and Harry shivered as his ghostly words floated by him. He didn't think he could get used to this kind of magic, ever.

"We think-"

"Dear Merlin, we hope so, at least!" Salzaiz interrupted with a cry and placing a small, grim smile on Kalzaiz's face for a moment.

"That because we have finally banished that piece of me, we cannot leave this time without tying up our loose ends," he continued without a skip and was rewarded with silence from both ends.

"He means you two brats," Severus growled impatiently. Draco shook his head and meekly ventured to speak.

"Well, can you explain why I'm getting these nasty headaches?" The Ancients shared such a devious look with one another, without actually seeing each other, that even Severus was wary of their true objectives.

"Actually, yes," Kalzaiz began. "It is a most unfortunate side affect, I am afraid, but necessary for completion of our duties."

"We once had to figure out the source as well," his son picked up. "Now it is our duty to help you figure it out. In fact, one of us will be with you to supervise and attend to you from now on- in disguises, of course,"

"I assume that you understand everything that you are to experience is strictly confidential or we will have no choice but to obliviate all three of you," Kalzaiz spoke, his voice deepening to a rumble that commanded their cooperation. The boys nodded quickly and Severus just snorted at his indirect inclusion.

"Now," he continued with his normal tone. "You will be assigned whomever is in the room with you as your primary guardian of sorts. You will be required to take all of your normal classes without relying on our knowledge, though we are more than willing to help in other ways, along with daily scheduled time with the both of you alone. Any detentions and the time is doubled, any other kind of misbehaviour and the time is doubled, any poor grades received from either of you and the time is doubled; am I perfectly clear?" The boys nodded meekly again, this time with a lot more reluctance and with the feeling of impending doom of some sort.

_A feather of Raven,  
A claw of Griffin,  
__A heart of Badger__, _

___Heir of Slytherin!_

_(1) This is an actual native UK snake, I looked it up and it fits nicely I think._

_______(2) To bind these rooms in one to share the secrets of the chamber almost._   



End file.
